Let me live this fantasy
by myoue
Summary: Levi is stressed and Eren wants to help him relax. By pinning him down and shoving a dildo up his ass. It's a dildo filled with love because Eren loves Levi and also it vibrates. College!AU


**look what i did instead of studying for finals. i made a fic about being stressed about finals wow**

* * *

Eren is slouching, twiddling with his pen on top of the desk and watching the skyline darken through his dorm room window. His desk is cluttered with empty paper coffee cups, a single plastic bag, and piles upon piles of final exam notes which he has long given up on reviewing because it's nearing 6 o'clock and he's growing anxious. Today is the only day of the week Levi actually comes back before his usual late night 9 pm classes, and Eren can't help but hope that his roommate doesn't spend today's extra free time by doing anything other than come straight back to the dorms.

It's 6:05, and Eren sighs because Intro to Eco is not actually that hard. He just (frequently) struggles and (unnecessarily frequently) needs to ask Levi for help on the math parts, and pretty much every other part of economics, and right now just happens to be one of those times. But it's times like now when Eren sits by his lonesome that he can think about some things that don't involve tearing his hair out.

For example, through all of Levi's mostly reluctantly-given help throughout the year, Eren had realized two things. One, Levi is really smart and naturally gifted at numbers and pretty much everything and this makes Eren feel super jealous and oftentimes inadequate. And two, Levi gets angered at pretty much anything Eren does (mostly for being a dumbass) but he still finds the time and will to help him with his homework, and this makes Eren feel far too giddy. And far too happy. And far too flustered.

It's 6:55, and Eren is sighing again as he lays his head on ink-stained notes because Levi has probably gone out for drinks or something with his fourth-year friends, and it was stupid of him to think that Levi would want to spend a Friday night hanging out with a lame first-year like him. There's been around twenty Fridays since the start of the school year and Levi had come back early for about eleven of them. There's more than half chance that he could come back early today, and this is about the only amount of math Eren is voluntarily willing to engage in. He doesn't really take any particular note that those eleven Fridays seem to congregate around the end of the school year.

Eren suddenly hears a key jamming into the lock coming from the door and he jolts up like he wasn't slacking off and forces his eyes to stare down at the blur of his papers. He's waiting for the door to open but hears a clinkering of keys dropping to the floor and a blunt swear so Eren's quickly getting up to open the door with a wag of his metaphorical puppy tail.

"Hi," Eren says more gleeful than necessary when he's faced with Levi who's straightening up with the keys in his hand and a scornful look on his face.

"Hey," Levi says back grumpily and marches past Eren into the room.

Eren closes the door as Levi strips off his coat and throws it onto his bed. Eren feels just a little too eager even if he knows Levi's got some issue on his mind, as he asks the weekly question, "What's wrong?"

Levi is immediately pacing around, already fuming, as he says, "This is the third time—the _third time–_ I've had to ask that prof about the paper on failure analysis under static and dynamic loads and he won't fucking listen."

Eren sits on his bed, listening as Levi goes on and on about machine design and couplings and bearings and other stuff that he really has no idea about. It's like a foreign language that Eren feels obligated to listen to as Levi finds something new to complain about almost every week. Eren doesn't really mind because listening to Levi complain means listening to Levi's voice and that's always nice, especially when it's not complaining about him.

"And the exam is in two weeks," Levi prattles on, starting to visibly fidget as he notices Eren's messy desk and gives it a momentary scowl. "It's like he doesn't give a single fuck."

"I think you need to relax," Eren says indifferently in one of the pauses that Levi makes, and he didn't think that Levi would actually hear him or listen to him but he looks up when he doesn't hear continued ranting.

"Fucking excuse me?"

And Eren feels a slightly cold shiver run through him because, shit, he might have inadvertently touched a loose nerve since it's nearing finals and Levi's probably crazy with stress. "I just said you should probably calm down a little..."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down."

"Okay hey, I was just—"

"Say that to me the next time you're taking a goddamn professional degree," Levi spits out at him, and Eren feels instantaneously angered because he hates when Levi pulls this elitist shit with him.

"Well, excuse me for having a life!" Eren snaps, getting up from his seat on the bed because he's starting to get fed up with Levi always acting like he's such the Supreme Being just because he works a little harder and pulls better grades at a tougher subject than Eren. He's almost shouting through the walls as he blurts out, "There's a reason why they say engineers can't get a girl and never go to parties and all they do is stay in their room all the time studying!"

"Oh, really?" Levi almost snorts at him and rolls his eyes because Eren basically dug himself into that one. "Why do I always see you in here then, hm? Where's your girl, Eren?"

Eren quiets down and looks away slightly because he doesn't want to admit his reasons to Levi. He doesn't want to admit to him that he's always in their dorm room because it's the only place he can be with Levi since they don't share any classes, and the reason why he doesn't have a girl is because he already has...

"It's none of your business," Eren says a little feebly, and he can already feel his fists curling in contempt at his sides.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know the reason why." And Eren stiffens because this is it, Levi's already caught on to him. "You're gay, right?"

Eren relaxes just a tad at that because Levi's already known this, it's not like it's a huge damn secret...

"For that Jean kid, yeah?" Levi finishes and Eren stands still because he can't believe his ears anymore. Of all the things he could have said, he had to mention _Jean_? But Levi keeps talking, "So if you would please shut the fuck up about my business because I have more than enough reason to not be relaxed." He turns away and his ignorance is completely infuriating to Eren.

He's not hearing words anymore as he reaches over to grab the plastic bag on his desk and takes Levi by the back of his shirt to throw him roughly onto his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi barks at him and attempts to sit up, but Eren is pushing him down again as he straddles Levi's sides and sits atop his stomach.

"You are so completely stupid," Eren tells him, running on pure instinct now, as he takes out the contents of the bag for Levi to see. "And like I said before, you really need to relax."

Levi is staring wide-eyed at what Eren is holding now in his hands after tossing away the bag to the floor. "Is that a fucking dildo," Levi says in a monotone, and Eren gives an innocent shrug.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Eren replies casually. "I actually got it as a joke birthday present from _Jean_ a few weeks ago." He's staring at the elongated piece of rubber like he's regarding a sculpture and proceeds to open the bottle of lube that came with it. Levi seems to be waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Can you get that phallic thing out of my face and kindly get your ass off of me."

Eren drizzles the liquid generously and messily onto the dildo before shuffling his hips down to sit over Levi's thighs as his other hand moves dangerously close to the zipper of Levi's pants. He smirks up at Levi who shoots him back an icy stare.

"Don't you even dare," Levi growls, his expression now showing the realization at what Eren plans to do. But Eren's fingers move skilfully fast as he undoes the button and pulls the zipper down, paying no attention to Levi's attempts to push him off.

He shoves his hand down into the underwear and grasps Levi's cock, successfully stilling his movements for a moment and Levi lets out an unwanted gasp. Eren gives his cock a quick tug in order to distract him and he catches one of Levi's flailing arms while Levi uses his other hand to push at Eren's head.

"You better get the fuck off me right now, Eren!" Levi is fully yelling now, but Eren continues to dutifully ignore him.

Eren takes the dildo and, stuffing it through Levi's pants and underwear, he pokes it at Levi's entrance between his legs. The dildo is probably smaller than the average dick size, but Eren's pretty sure Levi's never had anything up that particular alleyway before. At least he hopes not. He's grimacing at that thought before he's not-very-gently ramming the dildo up Levi's ass.

"Ow, shit! What the hell was that for?!" Levi winces in pain and grabs a fistful of Eren's shirt in an attempt to strangle him. "Have you lived a good life? Because it seems like you're asking to die! Take this thing out!"

Eren only gives him a woeful look as he holds his hands up in defence. "I just want to help you relax, that's all."

"This is not relaxing me!"

"Well, it vibrates too, you know."

Levi looks horror-struck as Eren reaches over to take the wireless black remote he left on the bed and, ignoring more dumb comments from Levi including _Is this thing even sanitary? _and _You or that Jean bitch better not have been shoving it up your asses every night_, and Eren moves the dial up a notch from zero with an agitated grind of his teeth.

Levi suddenly jolts and narrows his eyes at Eren, giving an impossibly angry glare. But before he can do anything, Eren moves the notch up another two levels because the thing is brand new and how dare it be suggested otherwise.

Levi's eyes squeeze shut as he lets go of Eren to clutch tightly at the bed sheets. His back arches up slightly and Eren becomes more than fascinated with the view.

"You look like you're feeling it, Levi," Eren states cheekily and obviously, and he moves the dial up another notch just for kicks.

Levi's mouth falls open in an inaudible moan as his eyebrows crease together, and Eren thinks he can faintly hear the vibrating now. It's erotic, and he's quite enjoying the constant twitching of Levi's body underneath him.

"F-Fu... You fucking..." Levi starts to say but falls into a quietly-made hum. It sends a surprising shiver through Eren to see Levi so undone and he moves the dial up again without thinking to which Levi lets out a very unbecoming, "Ha-ahh!"

Eren suddenly feels really embarrassed because, holy shit, this is getting too hot even for him. He's never seen Levi's cheeks so flushed nor his face look so impeccably turned on, and it's really something amazing to know that even Levi has his primal moments. He's practically gasping as he claws at Eren's bed sheets trying to stand the feeling, and it's only then that Eren notices the growing hard on Levi is sporting through his open fly.

"When was the last time you got off?" Eren asks hazily even though Levi can't hear him and does nothing but groan into his sleeve which has been flung across his face to muffle the sounds. "It's been a while for me..." Eren's tone drops into a needy, husky drawl.

He licks at his lips because they've become exceptionally dry as he watches Levi writhe beneath him. The room is starting to feel uncomfortably warm and Eren can't take it anymore as he undoes the clasps on his jeans and folds them down around the bulge in his own underwear. His fingers might have slipped between the notches on the remote because without warning, Levi is bucking his hips up and rubbing against Eren accidentally.

It makes him lose control of his desires and Eren can't even finish taking off his underwear because he's pushing himself against Levi without a second thought and beginning to gasp out swears intermixed with Levi's name. He's already sweaty and short on breath and he hasn't felt this good since, well, ever.

Eren is rutting against Levi frantically and his underwear is starting to feel a little too tight and a little too moist. He looks up towards Levi's face, and it's so contorted with the cutest, most helpless expression that it makes Eren harder at the thought that he's the one making Levi like this. He's breathing shallowly, and grinding against Levi feels so inexplicably good that Eren ends up coming shamelessly fast before he can stop himself. His moans are drawn out as well as his hip thrusting and as he slows down, he realizes Levi is still moving.

"Shit, you haven't come yet?" Eren whispers hastily to himself, still on the way down from his high. He didn't expect Levi to last this long with a vibrator in his ass. Or maybe he's simply refusing to come.

"Y-You... fucking brat," Levi somehow gets out irritably between his sleeve and intakes of air. "D-Dumbass, ahh! Piece of shit..."

Eren doesn't know if Levi's been swearing this whole time or if he only just started now. But Eren's panicking a little and doesn't want to look like he didn't plan this thoroughly enough, so he settles for grabbing Levi's sleeve off his mouth and pulling his dick out of his pants while giving it a squeeze and saying, "I major in economics," and then looking at Levi expectantly.

Levi looks more than furiously confused as he breathes out, "I don't... give a—_ahh, fuck!_"

"What do you major in, Levi?"

His eyes stare blankly and unfocusedly at Eren and his words come out just barely above a whisper as he stutters out, "I-I can't... can't..."

"Mechanical engineering?"

"Y-Ye..."

"And who's got the upper hand here?"

Levi looks like he wants to punch Eren in the face but Eren is feeling the beautiful feeling that is sadistic control right now, and all he sees is an insanely horny senpai desperate for _Eren_ to be the one to help _him _in his ultimate time of need. But Eren is content on waiting because he wants to milk Levi for every last drop.

"_Shit_."

"What was that, Levi?" Eren gives his cock another tug, and Levi's free hand is trying to find his dick to stroke it completion but is unable to with Eren's hand in the way.

"Y-You are," Levi finally says in a loathing grunt before he's practically hissing (begging) out, "L-Let me come... Eren, _hnnnn._ _Fuck_, it hurts..."

Eren has the nerve to give him a catlike grin before pushing the dial on the remote the final two notches up to the highest setting, and this effectively turns Levi into a thrashing, drooling mess. He's thrusting his hips dryly into Eren's hand, but at least Eren now has the decency to start stroking Levi with newfound passion. It doesn't take Levi long after that for him to grab onto Eren as he gives a long moan and comes hard all over his shirt and partially on Eren's sheets.

Levi falls down on the bed in an exhausted stupor, gasping for air, and in the most vulnerable state Eren's ever seen him in. His hair is plastered to his eyelids and his arms splayed to the side. Although, Eren reaches down into Levi's pants and pulls out the dildo because that's probably enough for today. There's some groaning from Levi as it slides out still vibrating, and Eren is just surprised that Jean actually gave him a legit dildo. He's such a bastard. Eren turns it off and flings the disgusting thing onto the top of the plastic bag on the floor, along with the remote and the already half-used bottle of lube.

Levi doesn't move, even as Eren gets off him and grabs some Kleenex from a small side table to wipe himself off. It's a little gross inside his underwear, so he takes the whole thing off and throws it and his pants into the laundry basket that gets emptied practically every day anyway.

He's putting on another pair of sweats and doesn't really know what else to do so he says, "Levi, I'm doing the laundry now. Do you want me to wash your stuff?" Since he knows that Levi's shirt is probably pretty sticky right now.

There's a silence before Levi is mumbling back, "Don't talk to me."

Before he grabs the basket, Eren looks over and Levi still hasn't moved from the same position on the bed with his dick still hanging out, face turned away in a sulk. It's so amazingly and unusually childlike that Eren has to run over and launch himself back onto the bed.

"Get the fuck away from me," Levi grunts, rolling on to his side to face the wall.

"Levi, you're so cute." Eren prods at his back.

"Shut your filthy mouth."

"You made the cutest noises."

"That was sexual harassment, you dickface."

"But did you like it?" Levi doesn't answer. "Are you relaxed?"

Eren sits there, still receiving the silent treatment, and he frowns because, crap, he definitely crossed a line here. He's getting up to fetch the laundry basket and all he can think of is why the fuck didn't he just tell Levi the truth in the first place? And the least he could do is wipe the excess lube off Levi's hole like a gentleman, but he's not sure if Levi would even let him near there again.

Eren's almost heading out the door because he doesn't really feel like being here any longer for the time being, and decides to call out one last thing to Levi, "You know I like you, right?" He feels himself heat up, despite trying to say it as casually as possible.

Levi only buries his head a little into the sheets and muffles out, "Of course, dumbass. That's the only reason why I'm not calling the cops right now."

This surprises and miffs and relieves Eren all at the same time, and he feels so conflicted right now that he rushes out the door without a second thought or glance.

The door closes behind him as he leans his back against it, and Eren knows he's blushing as his heartbeat quickens and his throat constricts just a little too tight for his liking. He confessed, and he doesn't even know if what he'd gotten in return was a proper rejection or not.

He's laughing at himself, but is it so bad if he can't help feeling just a tiny, tiny bit of hope in those words?


End file.
